The Legend of Grimace Island
"The Legend of Grimace Island" The next Day, It's a Winter day at the home of Ronald McDonald and Ronald is showing Sundae his ship-in-a-bottle hobby, where he is putting together the ship that will later be used in the adventure, when all of a sudden, the picture phone rings and Sundae gets up to answer it while Ronald finishes his project. Sundae answers the phone and it is Grimace on the phone, who wanted to tell Ronald something important. Sundae calls for Ronald and he comes the picture phone with the bottle stuck to his hand by accident. Ronald gets to the phone, while Sundae attempts to get the bottle off of Ronald's hand, and Grimace told him to guess what he got. Ronald and Sundae both guessed and it wasn't a new shower cap, a sock puppet or a baby duck; it was a letter. Grimace read the letter to Ronald and Sundae and it said "Dear, Grimace, we need your help. You're our only hope. Save us, please. There's a treasure if you do. Signed, all the Grimaces of Grimace Island." Grimace explained that Grimace Island is the home of the world's Grimaces that has been lost for so many years. Grimace is worried about taking the quest at first, but Ronald decides the bring the gang and make an adventure out of it, so he instructs Grimace to meet at the McDonaldland Docks in 5 minutes. Meanwhile, Ronald calls Birdie in the middle of her piano practice and Hamburglar calls Ronald at the same time. Ronald tells the two that Grimace needs their help to save and island full of Grimaces with a treasure on it. Birdie and Hamburglar agree to go, so Ronald instructs Birdie and Hamburglar to get their new friend, Franklin from "Scared Silly", and to meet at the McDonaldland Docks in 5 minutes and Ronald will bring the ship. And so another adventure begins as Ronald and the reluctant Sundae enter the ball pit and goes down the slide where they become animated once again. As Ronald and Sundae go down the slide, they arrive at the Docks, where Ronald takes the ship from his bottle and throws it in the sea where it great into a huge ship ready to set sail for Grimace Island. As Ronald and the gang were about to set sail for Grimace Island, a pirate named Blather was listening in on their conversation to alert his boss, One-Eyed Sally, about the treasure expedition. As he was leaving, he ran into the McNuggets, who heard what Blather was saying about the treasure. When they learned that Blather is a real pirate, they want to be pirates too. Blather agrees provided One-Eyed Sally agrees that they're fit for sailing, much to their pleasure. At sea, Ronald and the gang ask Grimace if he new exactly where the island is, however, Grimace doesn't know where the Grimace Island is, nor does any of his family or the other Grimaces. Grimace explains what happened through the Legend of Grimace Island. Long ago on the island, the Grimaces were happy and celebrate all the time with dancing. They are happy because there was not one to scare them, hurt them or invite yellow ducks to join them. Their happiness came to an end when a group of humans came to the island and scared the Grimaces, knowing that they are not very brave. By doing so, the humans took all of Grimace treasures and never returned. Little did the humans know, they didn't get all the treasure, for there was one last treasure chest hidden in the caves. Lesson of the story: There are times when you must be brave to stand up for yourself as well as for others. Songs: # Sailing South to Sail the Sea # Go Go Ronald # The Grimace Island Song Notes: # Grimaces relatives are mentioned in the story and they are Grimace's mother and father, Great Grandma Ginny Grimace and Great Grandma Winkey. # The treasure is revealed to be the Golden Cup of Grimace Bravery, a cup that only the bravest of Grimaces can earn, which Grimace has proudly earned when he stood up against One-Eyed Sally and saved the treasure from her. Trailer promo: "Coming in 1999, an exciting new video adventure: "Ronald McDonald and The Visitors From Outer Space!" Join Ronald and the gang as they rocket off into space to help rescue their pal, Hamburglar, who becomes a reluctant guest on an alien vacation. Don't miss "Ronald McDonald and The Visitors From Outer Space!" on video cassette and available only at McDonald's." Category:Article stubs Category:The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald